the one where monica kisses rachel
by ANI WILL BE THERE FOR YOU
Summary: i read somewhere that people write fanfictions only because they want their favorite characters to have sex.my fav characters are monica and rachel.i leave it up to you all to decide why i wrote this fanfiction.


**rachel,ross,joey ,chandler and pheebs are is in kitchen**

chandler:"i am a lucky man"

ross:"yeah..you have monica...and you have me"

chandler:"oh my god...it just ocurred to me that my brother in law is my wifes brother"

**ENTERS ANI**

pheebs:"hi ani"

ani:"hi..both of you"

pheebs:"i am alone"

ani:"i was talking to your boobs"

pheebs:"everyone...he is Ani and he is great in bed"

ross:"i am great in bed too"

pheebs:"life is not a bed of ross"

chandler:"i think it goes like this:life is not a bed of roses"

joey:"are we talking about life or are we talking abut roses?"

rachel:"so ani..where were you all these days?"

pheebs:"he was in my heart."

ani:"and i felt a little suffocated so i came out today"

chandler:"you have a big heart pheebs"

ross:"and did they performed an open heart surgery to take you out of pheebs heart?"

**ENTERS MONICA**

pheebs:"mon..he is ani and he is great in bed"

mon:"wow"

ani:"meow"

mon:"whats that?"

pheebs:"oh thats catty style sex"

rachel:"cant we talk about anything that doesnt involves sex"

ross:"yes..and i am trying to tell the same know that dinosaurs were the biggest creature on earth but they were extinct..."

rachel:"no get back to sex-tinct"

ross:"am i disturbing you all?"

ani:"people who dont want to be disturbed are already disturbed"

ross:"what does that means?"

ani:"people who dont want to have sex are already having sex"

pheebs:"i told..ani is great in bed"

ani:"yeah..i and pheebs are the best couple"

mon:"chandler..."

chandler:"i and pheebs are the best couple too"

pheebs:"oh my god..chandler has a crush on me"

monica:"chandler..."

chandler:"i mean...i and mon are the best couple too"

mon:"too?only one couple can be the best! two...or too"

rachel:"its getting interesting"

joey:"can i be the celebrity judge for the best couple contest?"

pheebs:"ani is great in bed"

monica:"pheebs..if you say that again..."

pheebs:"you are jealous because you havent been in bed with ani"

ani:"i dont want to have sex with mon.i cant even think of kissing her"

mon:"what?people die for kissing me."

ani:"people die after kissing at chandler..slowly dying...he looks so pale."

chandler:"the only thing i will like to say is that i have kissed a guy before but before kissing ani i will prefer to die"

joey:"me forget the dying part.i want to live and kiss more and more girls"

pheebs:"hey ross didnt said ani thing. It means he is ok with kissing ani"

ross:"i am pheebs and i kiss jerks"

pheebs:"i am ross and i kiss dinosaurs ass"

ani:"pheebs is the best"

mon:"i will show you ..come on Joey ..kiss me"

joey:"i cant kiss you. You are my best friends wife"

ani:"Noone in this room wants to kiss you..except poor chandler"

monica:"rachel..kiss me"

rachel:"what?"

joey:"its time for 'DIRT' on ...hey switch off the are getting live show ...wow"

**{after some time. }ANI AND PHEEBS ARE TALKING**

pheebs:"we have to talk"

ani:"are you breaking up with me"

pheebs:"yeah."

ani:"but i am great in bed"

pheebs:"i will miss you"

ani:" i will die without you"

pheebs:"i will burn candles at your grave"

ani:"why pheebs why"

pheebs:"you hurted my best friend. Monica is really angry with you. i am sure you will find a better girl."

ani:"no girl is better than you."

pheebs:"you are right but there are billbillions of girls"

ani:"and two billbillions of boobies. But i love you"

pheebs:"i have a twin sister."

ani:"the only twins i love are your boobs."

pheebs:"you love me or my boobs."

ani:"please give me a second chance."

pheebs:"no"

ani:"can i kiss you goodbye?"

pheebs:"bye"

**{after some more time}RACHEL AND MONICA ARE TALKING.**

rachel:"you are a good kisser."

monica:"and i am great in bed."

rachel:"i think that kiss was enough."

monica:"i know."

rachel:"what did chandler said?"

monica:"he said:'when i kiss you now..i feel as if i am kissing rachel too. Why dont you kiss pamela and her son"

**A KNOCK AT THE GATE AND ENTERS ANI**

ani:"i am sorry"

monica:"rachel...tell mr greatinbed to go"

ani:"is go short for 'Get Out' or 'Give Another chance' "

rachel:"go is short for go"

ani:"please give me another chance...if you want i am ready to kiss you"

monica:"and after kissing me you will slowly die and be pale like chandler"

ani:"yeah.i mean nah...but if you dont forgive me i will die anyway.i cant live for a day without pheebs.23 hours have passed since i havent met i dont meet her in next hour i will die."

rachel:"really?"

monica:"i dont know..."

**EVERYONE IS IN ROOM**

pheebs:"everyone ..he is Ani. i gave him a second chance only because he is great in bed."

Joey :"and my mon is great in kitchen"

ani:"you mean kitchen sex?"

rachel:"ani...why do you always talk about sex 23*7"

chandler:"there are 24 hours in a day rachel"

rachel:"oh my all these years i missed one hour of my life"

ross:"and how was your new girlfriend joey?"

joey:"she was great in car if you know what i mean"


End file.
